1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device having a stressor and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Various methods have been studied to improve electrical characteristics of a semiconductor device using a stressor. The stressor can be formed by forming trench in a fin active region and growing an epitaxial layer in the trench. At this time, when the thickness of the epitaxial growth layer is greater than the critical thickness or residues remain on inner wall of the trench, stacking faults of the epitaxial layer can occur. When the stacking faults of the epitaxial layer occur, compressive strain applying to a channel region can be reduced. Accordingly, hole mobility in the channel region can be reduced.